Consumers interested in acquiring voice-based services, i.e., services that can be provided over a telephone, must first identify the service provider who is capable of providing the required services. At present, this usually means perusing a telephone directory, which can become frustrating and time-consuming if the service providers telephoned are not immediately available. A phone book (whether a bound paper book or an electronic directory) is also not very effective if the service provider's business category is not known.
Over the years, a number of systems have been developed that partially address this problem. In particular, these include systems that attempt to match potential customers with potential service providers. They range from free bulletin-board-style Internet web sites to sophisticated Internet-based consulting services.
One such system is similar to an electronic “marketplace.” Users submit via the Internet a description of the services they need to an Internet-based “exchange.” These descriptions include the subject matter of the requested service, time constraints for service delivery, and the proposed price to be paid for the services. The exchange then identifies potential service providers and facilitates bidding for the job by the selected service providers, some of whom may or may not have been selected previously by the user. Once the service providers' bids have been received by the user, the user sends a full job request to one or more service providers of particular interest. The service providers who remain interested in the proposed work then submit a final bid to the user. This bid may also include the expert's particular qualifications and conditions for accepting the work. After the work has been completed, the expert contacts the exchange for payment. Although this system is beneficial, users still do not immediately know if an expert is available and the response from the expert is neither immediate nor direct.
Another prior art system maintains a list of independent professors available for answering questions via the Internet. The system functions as a middleman between the customer and the professors. The customer contacts the system via the Internet with a question. The system then contacts various experts within the appropriate field via the Internet and forwards the customer's question to the experts. Here too, customers do not immediately know if an expert is available, and the response from the expert is not immediate.
There is another system that allows users to post via the Internet questions for experts related to specific topical categories. However, there is no guarantee that an expert will answer the question as the user does not pay for the services and the experts are not paid. Again, presuming the expert is willing to answer a question, users do not immediately know if an expert is available and the response from the expert is not immediate nor direct.
Another system allows users to post questions to an electronic “bulletin board.” Other users, whether expert or not, then provide answers or comments on a voluntary basis. This system, though useful, suffers from many of the same problems as the system described above.
In some situations, the expert can provide useful information without having to interact directly with the customer or user. None of the systems described above has the capability of distributing recorded information to a user looking for and willing to pay for such information.
Today, the only viable methods to sell recorded aural information is by offering physical, recorded media (compact discs, cassettes, etc.) or by setting up a 1-900 number with a recorded message. Physical, recorded media such as compact discs are cumbersome and expensive to manufacture and distribute. 1-900 numbers are difficult because information providers cannot update the recording without physically accessing the machine and manually changing the recording to be played. They are also costly to publicize because each 1-900 number must be marketed separately.